A Hidden Life
by AyumeSakura
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang meet up with someone new. Who is she? and how does she know Hiei and Kurama? FINISHED
1. New Assignment and New Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter one: New Assignment and New Characters  
  
Yusuke was walking down the street to his school contemplating, though not to hardly, on whether or not he was going to go to school that day. But when Hiei suddenly landed right in front of him he knew what the answer was going to be.  
"What's up Hiei? Playing the messenger again?" Yusuke asked jokingly.  
"Hn, Koenma wants us to meet him in the Rekai" Then he disappeared in a blur.  
Yusuke sighed, he never seemed to get any peace and quiet anymore, not that he wanted too much of it. but still. I guess I should get everyone together and tell them the news. ~*~  
Everyone was seated in Koenma's office waiting patiently, except Kuwabara and Yusuke.. and Hiei, for the toddler to tell them what demon they needed to defeat this time to save the Ningenkai from a terrible fate. But that wasn't the case this time.  
"Botan has been kidnapped." Was all the young god said while looking down at his desk.  
"NANI?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison. Kurama looked worried, but Hiei, of course, looked like he could care less.  
Then, everyone waited for Koenma to continue but was only greeted with more silence. That's when Yusuke grew impatient.  
"Well?! What happened to her?!"  
"If I knew I would have told you baka!" Koenma was really distressed; Botan, his best ferry girl not to mention a good friend, was gone and he didn't even know if she was alive.  
"Do you happen to know where she was when she was kidnapped?" Kurama asked sensing Yusuke getting angry.  
"She was supposed to be visiting Genkai and Yukina at the temple. But that's all I know."  
"Well, shall we go to the temple then?"  
Everyone agreed with Kurama and left for the Ningenkai. ~*~  
"Baka. What do you think you're doing? Do you actually think you'll get away with this?" A female voice asked trying to contain her laughter at her "ally's" stupid plan.  
"It will work, you'll see." He replied confidently.  
"Uh huh." there was a feigned thoughtful silence, then she slowly continued to say, "You do realize that the ferry girl is a good friend of the Rekai Tantei?" But all she got was a confused look. Really, this guy gets stupider and stupider every day. "You know, the team that beat the Toguro Brothers in the Dark Tournament, defeated Sensui, and participated in the Makai Tournament without getting themselves killed. Do you remember now?"  
"I-I don't care who they are," He said in a less confidant voice. "I will defeat them, Ayame, you'll see." Then he stormed off into the one of the many forests in the Makai.  
Ayame sighed, she knew all Hiroke's plans weren't going to work, and even if he had a chance of succeeding, she wouldn't have let it. Something told her not to mess with the Rekai Tantei, maybe it was intuition or maybe it wasn't. But she had heard many stories about them; though she didn't even know they're names, or what they looked like for that matter, but she knew it would be bad to be the one fighting against them. ~*~ Yusuke and the others reached the temple and were greeted by a worried Yukina. But of course Kuwabara, being Kuwabara, went into his little ranting about the power of love and what not. Yusuke and Kurama sweat- dropped, while Hiei scowled menacingly. This was going to be a long night. ~*~ Ayame was getting worried. Hiroke hadn't returned yet, not that she was afraid for his well being - she really could care less - but that he could be doing something incredibly stupid. She knew that Hiroke would start thinking that he had no chance of beating the Rekai Tantei and would therefore come up with two alternative plans: the first one being, he just killed the girl and just drop the rest of his plans, or the second one being, he would go to the Tantei and kill the girl in front of them. But Ayame knew Hiroke to be a coward, he was more a coward than he was stupid, and he would usually go to her to ask advice. Ayame sighed when she realized that Hiroke had picked the second of the two and got ready to take a little journey to the Ningenkai and hopefully cut off Hiroke before he killed the girl. This was definitely going to be a long night. ~*~ It was now dark and Hiroke, as silently as he could while holding the girl, snuck up to the temple that the Rekai Tantei now inhabited. He knew Ayame thought of him as a worthless creature, maybe he was, but by doing this, it would cause the damn kitsune more problems than she would could handle by herself - and she didn't like getting help from others. Just when he stepped out of the bushes he realized that there were four boys standing about 20 meters away from him ready to attack. ~*~  
They were all ready to kill the alligator like demon when he emerged from the bushes but stopped when he revealed an unconscious Botan in his arms with a knife at her neck.  
"If anyone comes any closer, I'll kill her." He sneered, even though he had every intention of killing her anyway.  
"Bastard! Let her go!" Yusuke shouted angrily at the ugly demon, and was about to attack when Kurama held him back.  
"Stop Yusuke. He really will kill her if you try to attack." He paused. "And it seems that he is not alone." And soon enough a figure emerged from the bushes and was about 5 meters away from the alligator demon.  
"Oi, Urameshi. Who's that?" Kuwabara asked confused. He had assumed they were just after one demon.  
"He's probably working for that alligator demon, baka" Hiei cut in, annoyed at the fool's stupidity. But before Kuwabara had a chance to retaliate against Hiei for calling him a fool, Yusuke interrupted.  
"Maybe, but that guy's only a human. I can't feel any demon energy."  
Kurama nodded his head in agreement. Who is this person? But he was interrupted from his thoughts when the enemy started speaking.  
"And who's that?" He asked pointing to the newly arrived figure. "Tell your friend to stay put or the girl dies." He said tightening his grip on Botan. ~*~  
Ayame tried as best she could to contain her laughter, but a little chuckle escaped her lips. Hiroke didn't even know who she was. Sure she was in her human form but she would've thought that from her scent, being a little like her demon one, he would be able to tell it was her. Obviously she had given him too much of the little credit he had.  
"And what's so funny?" Asked the moron that was previously the center of her thoughts. This was going to make things more difficult. She needed to get the girl safely to the Rekai Tantei but if Hiroke thought that she was one of them then there was no way she would be able to get near enough to talk to him without giving away her demon identity.  
"Oh nothing." Ayame replied nonchalantly, and then added. "Except that I'm not on their side." While pointing to the Rekai Tantei.  
Hiroke looked confused. Big surprise there, she thought sarcastically. Then a plan formed in her head.  
"I would like nothing more than to see them killed. That's why I'm here. I have to at least try." Ayame lied, hoping he would buy it. "And from the looks of it, you don't seem to have a great liking of them either. Care to join forces to get rid of them?" ~*~  
Hiroke had felt that he wanted to bail on his plans - he didn't care about the girl anymore, just his life - but knew he wouldn't be able to get away. But when he heard the proposal he gladly accepted it. All I have to do is start a fight and escape before any of those fools notice me. Simple. But then the newly formed ally was standing right next to him, and he noticed to his horror that the figure was none other than a human girl.  
"Ah! You're a girl!" He declared unceremoniously. ~*~  
He's a she?! Kuwabara thought. Then said, "Oi, Urameshi. I can't fight her she's a girl!"  
Ayame, obviously hearing this, replied, "And is that going to be a problem for you? Or are you just afraid that you're going to be defeated in front of your friends?"  
"No! It's against my honor code. I refuse to fight a woman." He defended himself.  
"Hn." Ayame replied uncaringly. "That's fine with me. That's just one less person I'll have to fight."  
When no one said anything, she asked challengingly, "So, who wants to go first?"  
  
A/N: Okay well that was the first chapter. I know it's not to good but it's my first fic and ya gotta start somewhere, ne? Well anyways, whether you have good or bad comments, please review! 


	2. Reacquainted

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the first chapter everyone. It was my first time posting and I didn't know that it wouldn't keep all the settings I had on my story. I'll try to make this one alittle bit more easy to read.  
  
Chapter two: Reacquainted  
  
As long as Ayame was distracting the Tantei from attacking Hiroke things had a better chance of turning out.  
  
She took a few steps towards the four boys proving that she had no intention of backing down.  
  
A tall boy with long hair stepped forward. "I will fight her first" She heard him say.  
  
Ayame sensed that he was a human but she also sensed a demonic energy inside him, which confused her greatly. Oh well, maybe I'll have some fun and learn something from the Rekai Tantei I've heard so much about. Then she attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl was running at Kurama with a human's speed and tried to punch him in the stomach but he was able to dodge it very easily. Is this all we're up against? He wondered to himself. Obviously, Hiei felt the same because Kurama had heard a small snort when the girl attacked him. Kurama chanced a look at Yusuke and Kuwabara, knowing that the girl wouldn't be fast enough to catch him off guard, and saw the two boys with wide unbelieving eyes looking straight at the pathetic fight. But then he felt a knee make contact with his stomach, not enough to hurt but enough for him to notice it. What? How did her speed increase that much? Then it clicked. She's not showing all her power. This girl cannot be human, can she?  
  
"You're really no fun to taunt, you know that?" The girl said aloud.  
  
"I hadn't noticed you were trying." He lied.  
  
She just gave him a skeptical look then sighed. "Fine, we'll fight your way." She then pulled two leaves out of her hair, one in each hand, turned them into swords and got into a fighting position.  
  
So she is some kind of demon. Then Kurama followed her lead and pulled a rose from his hair, used his youki to turn it into the rose whip, and also got into a fighting stance.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiroke formed a new plan when he saw the power of the two fighters. If I can just get this girl between them when they attack they'll be so worried about their little friend that I will be able to sneak away with my life and body intact. Nothing can go wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
As Ayame was running towards her opponent she heard Hiroke move behind her. Oh no, what is that baka up to now? She worriedly wondered. But then the answer to her question soon came. Just as the boy whipped his vine at her, she saw out of the corner of her eye what Hiroke was going to do. And then he did it. But before Ayame could think about what she was doing, she jumped and turned over the body that was supposed to intercept both attacks and was pierced with the rose whip through her back and out through her stomach.  
  
Ayame landed unstably on her feet with the unconscious girl safe in her arms. She then turned around, slowly walked to the boy, placed the girl in his arms and went to go catch up with Hiroke.  
  
~*~  
  
I did it! I did it! Wait until I tell Ayame. That bitch will have to treat me with more respect knowing what I did. He was so proud of himself that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.  
  
"Moron, I told you your plans wouldn't work. You're not worth my time anymore. I don't care what happens to me as long as I kill you."  
  
He turned around and saw the girl that had been fighting a few minutes before, then everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama and the rest of the Rekai Tantei just stood there stunned for a few moments. All Yusuke could think was what the hell just happened? But Kurama, realizing Botan needed to be treated took her inside the temple.  
  
"I think we should go look for her." Yusuke suggested after Botan was in good care.  
  
"It doesn't matter. She won't get far with that hole in her stomach. We can look for her tomorrow." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama agreed, "I think Hiei is right, let's look for her when the sun comes up."  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame woke up on a.. bed?! She sat straight up but immediately regretted it when she felt her wound beginning to reopen.  
  
"That probably wasn't the best thing you could have done." A male but slightly feminine voice said. She turned and saw the boy she was fighting yesterday. But since this time there was light, she took in his fiery red hair, emerald eyes, and comforting smile.  
  
"No kidding." Was all she could say before she fell unconscious once more.  
  
~*~  
Kurama watched the girl as she slept, I feel like I know her. but from where? She doesn't look familiar.  
  
She had pin-straight red-brown hair, teal eyes (which he'd noticed when she woke up), was a couple inches shorter than Yusuke, and was wearing black Capri pants and a maroon top.  
  
Deciding he'd better let her have some privacy while she slept, he went to tell the others how she was doing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is she still sleeping?" Yusuke asked Kurama when he came back.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I dunno you guys, she might try to kill us when we least expect it." Kuwabara stated.  
  
"I don't think so; she'd have to be an idiot if she thought that she could take on all four of us injured." Replied Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah... I guess." Kuwabara was silently thinking about that for awhile.  
  
"Who do you think she is?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but when I was fighting her she was definitely masking her youki."  
  
"But she feels just like a human."  
  
"Oh! Maybe she's like Kurama and escaped from the Makai to the Ningenkai and was reborn as a human and still has some of her powers!" Kuwabara stated quickly, out of breath from talking to fast.  
  
Hiei was about to comment on that when someone spoke up for him.  
  
"Actually, that's not what happened."  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame had woken up to hear voices in the other room. Then she remembered where she was. Why are they helping me? I was trying to kill them last night, well not really, but they didn't know that. And with that Ayame resolved to find out what they had in store for her.  
  
When she got out of the bedroom she could hear the voices more clearly now.  
  
"I'm not sure but when I was fighting her she was definitely masking her youki."  
  
"But she feels just like a human."  
  
"Oh! Maybe she's like Kurama and escaped from the Makai to the Ningenkai and was reborn as a human and still has some of her powers!"  
  
"Actually, that's not what happened." She corrected.  
  
All eyes suddenly turned on her. And then she realized the ferry girl wasn't there.  
  
"Where's the girl?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, Botan, she's fine. She had to go back to the Rekai. She had wanted to stay to say thank you but we didn't want to wake you."  
  
She gave them a questioning glare.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Who said we were helping you?" Hiei answered calmly.  
  
Ayame then really noticed the short demon leaning against the wall and immediately recognized him. She was surprised to say the lease, Hiei here? With humans? I wonder if something tragic happened where he lost his memory or something. I guess that wouldn't be to tragic though, considering what I've heard about his past and all. But Ayame quickly covered her surprise and said,  
  
"Well Hiei, this is certainly a surprise."  
  
There was silence. Then everyone looked back and forth between Hiei and Ayame.  
  
"Do you know her Hiei?" The redhead asked.  
  
"Iie. Who are you?" Hiei demanded.  
  
Ayame sighed. Maybe I do mask my youki well. Ayame just smiled and said,  
  
"You may call me Aya." Ayame replied.  
  
Hiei snorted, obviously pissed that he had to reword his question, "How do you know me ningen?"  
  
At that, Ayame couldn't keep the surprise hidden from her face. I really must be able to hide my youki well if Hiei can't even tell that I'm a demon.  
  
"Well Hiei, if I do remember correctly." Ayame feigned thoughtfulness just to make Hiei wait. "I do believe I saved your life before you almost bled to death after fighting that inu youkai."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened slightly. Ayame? She's alive? I had always thought that she was dead. Especially since-  
  
"Well Hiei, do you remember?" Ayame said while interrupting Hiei's thoughts.  
  
"Hai, I remember.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter two.. I know my point of views keep changing. but hopefully it's not too confusing.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~AyumeSakura 


	3. New Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 3:New Revelations  
  
Everyone was listening silently for Hiei or Ayame to continue and tell how they knew each other.  
  
"Well I see you haven't lost your memory." Ayame said, while throwing out her original theory about Hiei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Well Hiei seems to act the same. but I guess he just learned how to tolerate humans.  
  
"What happened Hiei? You used to hate humans, now you're on a team with three of them? Ayame asked questionably.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wait a second, Kurama's a demon! What, did you forget or something?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei just glared at him making him back off.  
  
"Kurama?" Ayame asked.  
  
"That's me." Kurama said while giving a friendly smile.  
  
"And you're a demon?"  
  
Hiei was starting to get very uncomfortable, but no one seemed to notice it.  
  
"Hai, I am."  
  
Ayame thought about it, it can't be. It just can't. but. what if it is? No I won't jump to conclusions. I just need to ask some questions to make sure I'm not mistaken.  
  
No one really seemed to notice Ayame's internal struggle, except for Hiei.  
  
"What kind?" Ayame asked quietly.  
  
Kurama was confused. Why is she acting so nervous all of a sudden?  
  
"He's a kitsune." Yusuke answered instead. "A Youko kitsune." Yusuke seemed to be proud to say that they had such an infamous demon on their side, so he was not expecting Ayame to suddenly fall down as if she were going to faint.  
  
He's alive! So that was what they were talking about when I came in. He had escaped from the Makai to the Ningenkai and took the form of a human. This can't be, it just can't be happening. If he was alive this whole time, wouldn't he have came to visit me or at least somehow tell me that he was alright. I guess not, I guess I'm not important enough for him to worry about me. Fine. If he doesn't want to be around me then he doesn't have to know.  
  
"I'm fine." Ayame said when she realized Kurama was right next her, looking at her worriedly.  
  
Kurama had seen all those emotions pass through her eyes. Happiness, realization, confusion, anger, sadness, and ended on a resolved look of indifference.  
  
"So Hiei, who are your other friends?" Ayame asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Hiei snorted at the word 'friends', but then Kurama answered for him.  
  
"That's Yusuke and that's Kuwabara." He said pointing to the two boys.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all, but, if you don't mind, I need to be going now." She headed for the door trying to reach it before anyone said anything, but her hopes were shattered,  
  
"Wait Aya, you need to stay here until your wound is healed." Kurama stated firmly.  
  
"Is that so?" Ayame asked in a challenging voice, then continued. "The last time I checked, I didn't have, or need, anyone taking care of me and I don't need to start now." And with that she left.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment. No one had ever been so mean to Kurama before. well not when he was trying to help anyway.  
  
Kuwabara looked around then asked "Oi, Where's Hiei?"  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame had to try as best she could from keeping the tears from falling. Why am I so angry? Kurama left even before I had heard he was dead. why should I care.? But before she got to answer that question she felt a presence by her.  
  
"Please leave Hiei."  
  
"Hn." He was quiet for awhile, then said, "Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
Ayame gave him a weird look. "You're not one to be giving me lectures on this kind of stuff, you know."  
  
"I didn't say you that you should tell him, I asked why you didn't."  
  
"I don't know. I suppose he has a right to know. He is, after all, my brother."  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter's so short I just thought it would be good for me to end it there. I hope you like it!! And please please please please please please please please please review!!!  
  
Hiei: Stop begging, you sound pathetic.  
  
*Hiei receives the evil eye*  
  
Kurama: I'd watch out if I were you, Hiei. She is the author of the story.  
  
Me: Yeah! I could make a lemon scene with you and.Kuwabara!! (Shudders inwardly at the thought.)  
  
Hiei: (looking horrified) I'll stop.  
  
Me: That's a good little fire demon.  
  
Hiei: Hn. 


	4. New Conflicts Arise

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own YYH..blah blah blah. yeah okay chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4: New Conflicts Arise  
  
Hiei and Ayame were quiet for awhile, but Hiei's curiosity took over.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ayame looked at him curiously but then realized what he was trying to ask. She shrugged. "Because I felt like it. And besides how could I not help a poor, defenseless, and beat up youkai like you?" She added in a teasing tone.  
  
"Hn." He said glaring at her, then changed the subject. "Are you going to tell Kurama?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hiei looked at her.  
  
"If he has been alive this whole time and hasn't told me about it. well. I don't think he wants me to know. So I'll respect his wishes and keep it that way."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Oi, shorty, didn't I just say that you have no reason to talk, unless you've told Yukina about you being her brother already." And when Hiei gave her a surprised look, she smirked. "I have my ways of finding things out."  
  
"Hn." Was all he said before flitting back inside with Ayame following.  
  
~*~  
  
"She killed Hiroke, Sir." A small alligator demon said, wondering nervously how his boss, the leader of the alligator youkai faction, was going to take the news.  
  
Shengo growled. "Who does this bitch think she is? She just lost her life and the lives of her friends and family."  
  
"Actually, Sir, Ayame doesn't have any friends or family." The little alligator youkai informed.  
  
"She is a devious one; she was planning this the whole time. Oh well, we can still take her life."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you decided to stay, huh?" Yusuke said when Ayame entered the room a few moments after Hiei.  
  
"Just until my wounds get a little better, but then I'm leaving." Ayame answered, then said, "No one ever answered my question on why you guys are helping me. And Hiei's answer doesn't count."  
  
"Yeah, why are we helping her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because she saved Botan." Kurama said, answering both questions at the same time.  
  
Ayame just looked at him oddly. But I had said that I wanted to kill them. How would they know I wouldn't act on what I said? Then Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Would you mind explaining why you're here, and how you know that youkai that kidnapped Botan?"  
  
Ayame wanted to yell at him, It's none of your business! If you didn't want to be in my life back then, then I don't want you knowing about my life now!  
  
"The youkai is no one. And as for why I'm here, it doesn't matter because I'll be gone soon." Ayame said calmly, contradicting the way she felt.  
  
Kurama sighed, realizing that they were not going to find anything out about Ayame any time soon.  
  
Then Kuwabara spoke up, "Oi, why did you faint when you found out Kurama was a Youko?"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, they had forgotten about that, except Hiei and Ayame. And they looked questioningly at her.  
  
"I did not faint." She said trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Well you almost did." Yusuke argued. "And stop trying to switch the subject; why'd you almost faint?"  
  
"Leave her alone." Hiei said, with a subtle demand.  
  
"Oi, shrimp! How are you such good friends with her? She your girlfriend or something?"  
  
Hiei just glared at him, while Ayame was looking at Hiei shocked.  
  
"Whoa Hiei, seems you found yourself some self control during these last years too." Ayame said, then continued when Hiei gave her a questioning look. "I mean, that guy - what was his name again?. Kuwa..bara? - he just insulted you. and he's still alive."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Yes, Hiei has become a little bit more tolerant of ningens."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Ayame sighed, gaining everyone's attention. I'd better say something to answer one of their questions or else they won't ever stop bothering me. "I was just shocked that's all. Youko Kurama was, I mean is very well known, and was thought to be dead. And now that I know he's alive. it's just. surprising.  
  
Everyone seemed to accept the lie, except for Hiei who snorted.  
  
~*~ A Few Days Later ~*~  
  
Damn this human body, it heals so slowly. Ayame thought while getting ready to leave. Her wounds had healed a little but they were still sore, and she couldn't turn back into her Youko form because Kurama would be able to tell who she was.  
  
I just hope I can get out of here before the Reikai Tantai gets back.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina had gone into town to meet Keiko and run a few errands. Kurama left because he had been called to go somewhere, and Hiei, having no reason to stay, also left.  
  
Ayame finished redressing her wound, then left the temple grounds, and started to look for a portal to the Makai.  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time Kurama was just leaving his house, heading for the Makai, and remembering what Koenma had told him.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Kurama, you are familiar with the alligator faction in the Makai, right?" When Kurama nodded the young god continued. "Well they've been causing some trouble with other youkai in the Makai, especially Youkos."  
  
Kurama was surprised. Not many youkai would be brave enough to take on many kitsune, especially Youkos, because alligator youkai were known to be very easily tricked. Why would they have reason to harm them? We've been at peace for quite awhile now.  
  
"You're not obligated to do anything if you don't want to. I just figured you might want to know since you are a Youko also." Koenma explained.  
  
"Arigato, Koenma-sama." And with that Kurama had left.  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
Kurama felt a familiar youki nearby.  
  
"Hello, Hiei."  
  
Hiei was silent then asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go to the Makai for a little while to fix some old ties."  
  
Hiei was again quiet, but continued to walk with Kurama.  
  
"Would you like to accompany me, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn." Was all he said but he didn't leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame found a portal behind a tree in a nearby park and climbed through.  
  
Upon reaching the Makai she could sense the alligators youki and knew that they had been looking for her, and were probably very angry. So be it, I don't have anything to live for anyway. I have no one. And the one person that I do care about doesn't care about me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why are you going back?" Hiei asked, showing the only person he trusted a little bit more emotion.  
  
"Do you know about the Alligator Faction?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well along time ago, they and Youkos were enemies. Then, someone, I was told, negotiated with the Faction's leader and made peace agreements, though I'm not sure what the terms were."  
  
Hiei snorted. "You weren't part of it? You know so much yet you don't know part of your own history?"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "I suppose not. I had left my group earlier and became. busy doing other things."  
  
"Like stealing ancient artifacts and causing trouble whenever you heard a rumor, ne?"  
  
Kurama just looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Anyway, somehow one of the terms of the pact must've been broken because the Faction is starting to fight against the Youkos again, but they aren't killing them. yet. They're probably waiting to see if the person that broke it will come back."  
  
"What will happen?" Hiei asked curiously.  
  
"Well, if the person comes back the Faction will probably kill him. But if he doesn't come back. well, I'm not sure. I suppose they might start fighting against the Youkos for real."  
  
"But Youkos would be able to defeat the Alligator Faction easily."  
  
Kurama sighed. "That's where it gets complicated. It'd be easier if I just give you an example: when the faction makes a pact with someone they would link it to other pacts that they make. If someone made a pact with them, they would then make another pact with someone else saying that they would kill the first person if he broke the pact. (A/N: sorry it's hard for me to explain too) So if the Youko did indeed break the pact then we won't have just the Faction against us, but other more powerful youkai."  
  
"But Kurama, who would possibly trust them? They might be the ones that break the pact, it is Makai after all."  
  
"Yes, that's true. But the Alligator Faction are known to keep their word. They aren't very strong; they just have a lot of allies, so if they were to break a promise then everyone would be against them."  
  
Hiei remained silent, thinking about what Kurama had just told him. Then, they reached the portal in the park right behind a tree.  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A/N: Well how'd you like it? Please review! ~Ayame 


	5. Identities Reveled

~Standard Disclaimer Applies~  
  
Chapter 5: Identities revealed  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame was walking back to her den when she felt a familiar youki back by the portal that she had traveled through; in fact she felt two familiar ones. Shit, I have to get away before they sense me. But wait, why are they her? She wondered but then realized the answer. He found out. Ayame became angry. This isn't where he belongs anymore, this isn't his problem, it's mine. And with that thought she went to have a little chat with Kurama.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kurama and Hiei arrived in the Makai, Kurama immediately changed into his Youko form.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Hiei growled.  
  
Kurama looked at him. "You're the one that wanted to come remember?"  
  
Hiei just looked away.  
  
"So does that mean you didn't want to come?"  
  
But then Kurama was distracted when he looked around and saw Aya coming towards them.  
  
"Why are you here? You're supposed to be resting." Hiei said.  
  
"Like I said before: no one is the boss of me; I can do whatever I want." She paused for a moment.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ayame asked. Even though Hiei could tell she already knew the answer.  
  
"We're actually here to help some friends and family of mine." Kurama stated.  
  
Ayame looked at Kurama and finally realized that he was in his Youko form.  
  
"You don't have any family left." Ayame stated coldly.  
  
Kurama looked hurt but quickly replaced it with anger. "And how would you know something like that?"  
  
"Hiei?" She said turning to look at Hiei.  
  
"Hn. She 'has her ways of finding things out.'"  
  
"Hn." Kurama said sounding like the youkai standing right next to him. "Actually, I do have family."  
  
Ayame glared and tilted her head at that, daring the Youko to continue.  
  
He dared. "I have a sister." Even though she's probably dead, but I feel that I need to prove myself to this girl. But why? She's just getting in the way.  
  
"A sister huh? And where is she?"  
  
Hiei felt a little uncomfortable. Would Yukina feel this way towards me if I never told her the truth? I hope not.  
  
Kurama looked a little guilty. "I don't know." He said with his head down.  
  
"Hn. Some brother you are."  
  
Kurama looked at her through extremely sad eyes.  
  
Ayame felt a little guilty. I have no right to treat him this way. He might after all have a good reason.  
  
"But I do have a reason for not knowing." Kurama stated trying to regain some dignity and respect, while Ayame did a double take mentally. "You see, I-"  
  
But Kurama was cut off. "Yare yare, looks like we've found another Youko to harass." A raspy voice said from behind.  
  
Kurama quickly turned around and got in a fighting stance, along with Hiei, and noticed a number of youkai standing alongside a toad-like youkai ready to charge.  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama demanded.  
  
"It's nothing personal, we just have a little favor to do for some friends of ours." The toad-like youkai answered. "And if you behave no one will get hurt."  
  
Hiei growled. "The only people that will end up getting hurt are yourselves."  
  
The youkai just ignored Hiei and continued to ask Kurama a question, "Where is Ayame, Youko?"  
  
Ayame, who was standing a little behind Hiei and Kurama was, yet again surprised at how well her youki was masked in her human form. But before she could say anything, Kurama spoke up.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ayame was getting nervous. Uh oh. He's going to tell Kurama about me. Shoot. What should I do? What to do, what to do!  
  
"Don't play dumb with us Youko! Tell us where she is!"  
  
Kurama was getting angry; these demons didn't who they were messing with, and they were about to be really sorry about it.  
  
Hiei, sensing Kurama's anger, put his hand on his arm. "Calm down, Fox."  
  
Seeing this, the toad demon realized that the Youko really didn't know what he was talking about, so he decided to fill him in. "Ayame is the one who negotiated with the Alligator Faction and came up with the peace treaty. But she broke her promise and now she must pay with her life."  
  
Ayame? It can't be my sister. She wouldn't do something like that, it would've been too dangerous. Kurama then chuckled. Actually, that would be just like her wouldn't it? I've been away so long I've forgotten so many things. *sigh* What kind of brother am I? "What did she do in order to break the treaty?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She killed-" But it was now the toad's turn to be interrupted.  
  
"Youko Kurama?!"  
  
Well at least someone recognizes me. Kurama thought and looked at the person that called his name.  
  
It was the leader of the Faction, along with even more Alligator demons and even stronger allies.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise." Shengo said madly.  
  
"Somehow I don't quite believe that." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, you are supposed to be dead." Shengo stated a little insanely.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"Because I helped in plotting your death!"  
  
~*~  
  
NANI!?!? That lying bastard! Ayame was so filled with such hatred and rage she didn't realize that she was transforming into her Youko form.  
  
"You liar!!"  
  
Everyone tried to find the source of the voice, but all they could see, if they could even see it, was a silver blur charging toward Shengo.  
  
Before anyone realized it. Ayame had pulled the two leaves from her hair, turned them into swords, and had them pointing threateningly at Shengo's neck in a matter of seconds.  
  
"You lied." She said again, but more calmly. "We had a deal; I became your ally, protected, and didn't harm your Faction, and you wouldn't fight my kin."  
  
Shengo just looked at her getting nervous.  
  
"He died after we made that deal. And you broke it. And for that, I will kill you."  
  
Ayame was ready to thrust her swords into Shengo's neck and torso, when he spoke.  
  
"You did, too." He said  
  
"What are you talking about?" She snapped back.  
  
"You broke your promise too. You killed Hiroke."  
  
Ayame had forgotten about that. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair for me to take your life then, would it?" She slowly turned her swords into leaves and placed them back in her hair. Shengo looked relieved. "But that doesn't mean someone else can't."  
  
Shengo then looked around him and noticed everyone staring at him menacingly.  
  
"How are we supposed to know you won't go back on our deals, huh!?" One youkai yelled out.  
  
"Uh, um. well you see." Shengo stuttered. Even his followers were closing in on him.  
  
Ayame waved. "Ja."  
  
~*~  
  
Ayume: I know this fic isn't the best. One day I had the best idea for this story and I wrote like three chapters of it in like an hour. But then I stopped thinking about it, because of school and all, and I lost track of what I was planning on doing.  
  
Hiei: [opens mouth to say something but then thinks better of it] Hn.  
  
Ayume: [smirks]  
  
Yusuke: I think he was going to say something along the lines of 'You sound pathetic, stop feeling sorry for yourself and making excuses for why your story sucks.'  
  
Hiei: [smirks]  
  
Ayume: [blinks at Yusuke] Where did that come from?  
  
Yusuke: [shrugs] You didn't put me in this chapter.  
  
Ayume: [sweetly] and for that I don't think I'll put you in the next one either.  
  
Kurama: [sensing a fight coming on] Now children calm down will you?  
  
[Ayume and Yusuke glare at him]  
  
Kurama: [nervously] Um. [turns to readers] please review? [turns to Ayume for approval]  
  
[Ayume is unconscious on the ground with Yusuke next to her sporting a few more bruises than before]  
  
Kurama: [sweat-drops] What just happened?  
  
Hiei: Who cares [flits away]  
  
Kurama: [sighs] 


	6. Epilogue

~Standard Disclaimer~  
  
Chapter 6: Epilogue  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame, still in her Youko form, started walking back towards Hiei and Kurama while Shengo was killed by his associates. But, apparently, Ayame turned her back on Shengo too soon; a dagger had been embedded in her stomach, causing her old wound to open once again. She turned around to see Shengo smirk before he cried in pain as he fell lifeless to the ground because of an acid that a youkai had just covered him with.  
  
Ayame was beginning to lose consciousness. "I really need to stop getting stabbed through the stomach." She said weakly, before fainting on the ground.  
  
"Hn. Why is it we always end up carrying someone back after we go on missions?" Asked Hiei to no one in particular.  
  
Kurama sighed. "We should start heading back."  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame started to gain consciousness and finally opened her eyes. "Well doesn't this seem familiar." She mumbled to herself. She then tried to sit up, but a jolt of pain shot through her. Damn, I'm even wounded in the same place.  
  
"That probably wasn't the best thing you could have done." Came a voice from the other side of the room.  
  
What the hell is this? De ja vu? Am I going crazy or something? She looked over and, sure enough, there was Kurama looking exactly like he had the first time she had woken up in that bed.  
  
"Uh. No kidding?"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Not as confident as before I see."  
  
Ayame mentally sighed. "No I guess not, due to the fact that I was questioning my sanity." Well, at least I know I haven't lost it yet.  
  
Kurama then became serious. "Daijabu ka?"  
  
"Hai, daijabu. It's only a little wound, Kurama. I'll be fine.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They were silent for a little while.  
  
Should I ask him? Ask him why he never told me he was still alive? I should, but. do I really want to know the answer? I don't have any other family; I don't want to be rejected by the only family I have left. Perhaps I should leave as soon as I can, or mayb --.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Ayame was startled out of her thoughts when Kurama finally spoke. "What?"  
  
"Gomen. I didn't know my absence would make you feel this way." He said in a distressed voice.  
  
"Well, you didn't care then. So, why care now?" She mumbled to herself. But unfortunately Kurama heard it.  
  
He had pain clearly written across his face. "Gomen." He repeated again, and got up to leave the room.  
  
Soon after he left, well more like about 10 seconds after he left, Hiei came in. And the little fire demon didn't look very happy.  
  
"Hiei, please, come in." Ayame said sarcastically.  
  
Hiei glared at her.  
  
"Geeze, what's your problem?" She asked irritated.  
  
"You're the one with the problem." He said harshly.  
  
"Uh huh. And, what, may I ask, is my problem?"  
  
"You don't even realize it, do you?" He asked incredulously.  
  
She just gave him a blank stare, trying to feign confusion. I really don't think it's his place to butt into between something that has nothing to do with him.  
  
"Don't give me that. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you realize that Kurama could have been suffering also? That maybe he really does feel guilty about leaving you?" He asked almost desperately.  
  
What the. Hiei showing that much emotion.hm. I'm gonna have to ask him about that later.  
  
"Yeah, Hiei. Actually, I did realize that." She said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Hn. And you're not going to even give him a chance?" He accused.  
  
"Nani?! What are you talking about? All he has to do is tell me! That's it!" She yelled.  
  
Kurama then came running into the bedroom because he had heard the shouting. Hiei was back to wearing his stoic expression.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. "Hiei, what are you doing? Ayame needs to rest."  
  
"Hn." Was all he said before flitting out of the room.  
  
The two of them stared at where Hiei was once standing, not knowing what to say to each other.  
  
What Hiei said was true. I know Kurama must have been going through some pretty harsh stuff. I mean not being able to do everything you want, when you want. And having to be around ningens all the time. And Hiei had, more or less, said that Kurama felt guilty. Ayame then turned to Kurama and realized that he had been looking at her. They made eye contact, but instead of turning away Ayame tried to study what Kurama was feeling. She saw pain, sorrow. but then it seemed as though Kurama was asking her to forgive him; pleading with her to at least accept his apology.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama was trying to figure out Ayame's thoughts by studying her eyes, but she was very good at hiding her feelings. If she will at least forgive me, I will be grateful, even if she never speaks to me again. But if she asks my why I left before. I'm afraid I won't be able to give her an answer she will want to hear. I had left because I was selfish. I wanted to go and do what I wanted; stealing precious and rare items from all around the Makai. I didn't want people like her getting in my way, so I left. But now, it's not like that; I've learned. I now realize what I had back then. what I had left behind. But now I know that what I did was wrong, and I want to prove to her that I can be the brother that she deserves. But how?  
  
He remembered one time, when they had both been very young. Ayame was practically still a baby and was still learning how to talk properly.  
  
~Flashback~  
". 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not here I come!" A little Youko Kurama screamed to his now hiding sister.  
  
They were playing the game 'Hide and Go Seek.' It was a game that, they were told, the children from the Ningenkai played. But it was a game more suited for the Makai because that's what youkai loved the most: the chase.  
  
Kurama could easily find his sister, for his senses were a lot stronger than hers. But he still pretended to not know where she was. Ayame then tried to run to the base, which was their family den. Kurama felt that it was Ayame's turn to win one so he pretended to be too tired and slowed down, allowing Ayame to reach the den first.  
  
"I win, Kama!" Ayame said, addressing Kurama with her own nickname since she still had a hard time pronouncing longer words.  
  
Kurama laughed. "Yup, you win Ayame! Good job!" He said through his laughter. He loved making his sister happy.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
But a few years later was when Kurama started getting into new hobbies; he wanted to do more and get away from everything he was used too. So he did.  
  
A few decades after he had left, he had tried to search for his sister because he had heard that his parents were killed. No doubt by the Alligator Faction before the treaty was signed. So he tried to find her, though he didn't put to much effort into it. He had assumed that she had also been killed. He was, of course saddened by it but soon left it alone and continued making a name for himself.  
  
I don't now what I had been thinking. I was so happy with my family. But I suppose I don't remember all the Youko's feelings from that long ago. Kurama then refocused his eyes on his sister that had grown up so much without him there to witness it, only to realize that she was smiling at him. And not just a small smile, but a full beaming smile. What?  
  
He looked at Ayame, silently asking her what she was smiling about.  
  
"Well, Kama, looks like you found me. Though, I don't think you were trying very hard." Ayame said jokingly.  
  
Kurama couldn't believe he was hearing this. She was going to forgive him just like that? "You forgive me?"  
  
Ayame laughed. "Well, it's a little late to be asking me that! Now there's nothing to be forgiven."  
  
Kurama smiled, and wrapped his arms around his sister, giving her a hug.  
  
But, then, Ayame pulled away. "Now, in a few years, should I expect you to have left again to go and do more exciting things than playing 'Hide and Go Seek' with your only sister?" She asked, with a serious expression. But from the glint in her eyes, Kurama knew she was joking.  
  
He groaned. "I'm never going to live it down am I?"  
  
Ayame feigned thoughtfulness. "Hmm. nah, I don't think so."  
  
Kurama gave a happy sigh.  
  
"We should probably join the others." Ayame said.  
  
Kurama nodded. Everything's perfect now.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama and Ayame walked into the main room just in time to hear the end of Hiei's sentence.  
  
"-you baka ningen."  
  
"Oi, shrimp! What did you say?!" Kuwabara was ready to attack Hiei when Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Kuwabara, Yusuke, this," he said gesturing towards Ayame, "is my sister Ayame."  
  
"What? I thought her name was Aya!" Kuwabara said, confused.  
  
"Right. it's not like I could have lied about that or anything." Ayame said sarcastically.  
  
"So, you're a youko like Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ayame said, exasperated. Did Kurama not just say I was his sister?  
  
Kurama, realizing Ayame's frustration, chuckled, while covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
Ayame just glared at him.  
  
"You don't need to get all frustrated." Yusuke stated. "I mean, it's not like you're in your Youko form. So how could we know for sure?"  
  
Ayame blinked at him then looked down at herself; she wasn't in her Youko form, just like Yusuke had said. She had probably changed into her human form while she was unconscious.  
  
"Oi, Kurama," Kuwabara said, gaining everyone's attention, "why didn't you speak to Hiei when you told us that Ayame was your sister? I know he's a jerk and all, but isn't he your friend?"  
  
"Of course he's my friend, Kuwabara," Kurama started, "but I have realized that Hiei had already known about it. Am I correct Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, giving his usual one syllable answer, but Kurama knew that he had been right.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone continued to talk well into the night. Ayame learned more and more about the Reikai Tantei, not to mention her brother. She heard many stories and cases that they had gone on; and maybe sometime she would be able to help them out.  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
Ayume: So? What did you think of it?  
  
Yusuke: [Happily] You put me in this one!  
  
Ayume: [matter-of-factly] yeah only so I wouldn't have to include you as much in the beginning of the sequel.  
  
Kurama: [sensing danger] Uh, what will the sequel be about, Ayume?  
  
Ayume: [letting go of Yusuke's shirt and bringing fist down] Oh! It's gonna be about you and Hiei, and Ayame and another OC.  
  
Kurama: [excited] Really? What's gonna happen between Hiei and I?  
  
Ayume: Oh you know. the usual, you two realize you have feeling for each other and need a little push in the right direction kind of thing. But don't get to excited cuz Ayame is gonna fall in love too. You guys are going to help each other realize your feelings and what not.  
  
Kurama: [even more excited] I can't wait! Please write it soon!!!!'  
  
Hiei: Calm down, kitsune.  
  
Kurama: [surprised] Hiei! Where'd you come from? Oh well it doesn't matter. [gives Hiei a hug]  
  
Hiei: [sweat drops]  
  
Kuwabara: [looking at everyone like they've gone insane][to the reader's] uh.please review??? 


End file.
